Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: New York Shocker
by NYPDfan001
Summary: What happens when the Chipmunks and Chipettes go to New York City? Find out in this shocking story. The summary sucks, but the story's good. Places 1 year after Chipwrecked. CGI verse. I don't own AATC or Castle. Rated T due to attempted murder, romance scenes, and mild language. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Dave and the crew land at JFK in New York City, they find a hotel and stand outside it to warm up.

"Finally, we're here," Alvin said, "it was freezing in that taxi."

"Dave, we'll stay out here while you check us in," Simon said. Dave looked at Simon in amazement.

"I was just about to say that," Dave said, "but I'm also freezing." Then, Dave notices a Hummer in the distance parked.

"Dave, I don't understand why the NYPD has to handle our protection, I am a New York State trooper you know," Alvin said Dave looked at him angrily.

"Well I don't want anyone else to know that," Dave said. Theodore then saw the Hummer.

"Dave, who's that," Theodore asked. The whole group saw the Hummer.

"He's got lighting in his car, he must be a cop," Eleanor said.

"Let's go ask him," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, let's go ask him," Brittany said. Dave stopped them from going anywhere.

"I don't think so," Dave said, "He might be a detective with the NYPD, I don't want his cover being blown."

"News flash, Dave, he's not NYPD," Brittany said, "the NYPD don't drive Hummers, and he's got the wrong kind of badge for NYPD. He might own his own security agency."

"Still, I don't want his cover being blown," Dave said, "I'm going to check us in." Dave goes inside the hotel, checks them in, then they all go to their hotel room.

"Okay, get settled, then I'll order a pizza," Dave said.

"Dave, forget what day it is," Alvin asked.

"Shoot, that's right, Alvin, thanks for reminding me," Dave said, " I'll call a cab once we're settled." Once they get settled, Alvin and Brittany leave the hotel in a taxi to an Applebee's, they sit down, order, then talk while they wait for their food.

"This is nice of you, Alvin," Brittany said.

"Anything for you, Brittany," Alvin said. Once their food and drinks got to them, they talked for a little while, then they start to eat. As they eat, a man approaches their table. He had a gun hidden in his jacket pocket, he pulled out his gun. Before he could ever fire a shot at Alvin and Brittany, someone scared him he dropped his gun.

"Drop your weapon, now," the voice said. The attempted murderer dropped his gun, got on his knees, and put his hands behind his head. Two off duty troopers from the New York State Police arrested the attempted murderer and took him into custody. Alvin and Brittany looked to the direction the voice came from, they saw the man that was inside the Hummer outside of the hotel. Alvin and Brittany then asked the man to go over to them.

"Who are you," Brittany asked.

"Names Jakob Scott Anderson," the man said, "I'm the owner, founder, and director of the Anderson Security Agency, the ASA for short. Plus, on my downtime, I can bust out a rap."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brittany and this is my boyfriend Alvin," Brittany said.

"You both sing in a group called the Chipmunks and Chipettes," Jakob said.

"That's right," Alvin said.

"Well it's an honor to meet you both," Jakob said.

"As with you," Brittany said.

"Well, well, well, look who's here," a voice said. Jakob turned around and smiled.

"Javier Esposito, how's it going man," Jakob asked.

"Going good man, how about you," Esposito asked.

" Going good, where's Castle, Ryan, and Beckett," Jakob asked.

"They're going to be here in a little while," Esposito said.

"What are you talking about, we just got here," a voice said. Jakob looked over Esposito's shoulder.

"How's it going you three," Jakob asked.

"It's going good," Beckett said, "who's your friends?"

"Oh, you're not going to believe this," Jakob said, "these two are Alvin and Brittany from the singing group the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"What, no way," Castle said.

"Way," Alvin said.

"I can't believe it, I'm a huge fan," Castle said.

"Same with us," Brittany said, "your Nikki Heat novels are the best books we've ever read, as a matter of fact, they're the only books that we read."

"I have every single book that you've ever wrote," Alvin said.

"I've got every song that you've ever sung," Castle said.

"Well, I guess we'll need to give them our statements tomorrow," Alvin said, pointing to the 2 off duty troopers.

"No, they can get your statements," one trooper said.

"Meet us tomorrow at 12:00 PM," Brittany said.

"Okay," Beckett said, "need me to give you a ride the hotel your staying at?"

"No, I got it," Jakob said, "I know where the hotel is, I'll take them."

"Okay, where should we meet," Beckett asked.

"How about your precinct," Alvin said.

"Okay, precinct it is," Ryan said, "you know which precinct right?"

"The 12th Precinct in Manhattan," Brittany said.

"You got it," Ryan said, "see you at 12."

"See ya," Alvin and Brittany said. Jakob drove them to the hotel, and the whole way there he told Alvin and Brittany about how Jesus Christ died on the cross for our sins. He doubted they ever listened. When they arrived at the hotel, Jakob went with them to explain whe he had to drive them home.

Okay, for those of you who didn't read the latest post for my FanFiction The Chipmunks and Chipettes Rules and Regulations, I'm going to be doing more rules next week. Until chapter 2, deuces, I'm out.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're back," Alvin and Brittany said as they were walking in the door with Jakob behind them.

"Good, the others are watching the Nostalgia Critic review 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' on YouTube," Dave said, then he noticed Jakob, "who's he?"

"Dave, this is Jakob, he's the one we saw in the Hummer, he was nice enough to drive us back," Alvin said.

"Nice to meet you," Jakob said.

"You as well," Dave said, "everyone, there's someone you need to meet." They all ran towards Dave, enraged at the writers of 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' for making such a terrible movie. The movie was so bad that someone even put in what the Nostalgia Critic said about the movie 'Batman & Robin' to a T.

"He's the guy who was in the parked Hummer we saw earlier today," Simon said.

"Everyone, meet Jakob, he drove Alvin and Brittany back in his Hummer," Dave said.

"What did they do," Jeanette asked, angrily, "sorry, I'm still mad at the writers of 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' for actually agreeing to that. I'm not going to say what it was due to the fact that Dave is standing right there."

"They didn't do anything," Jakob said. He then explained what happened at the Applebee's.

"Wow," Simon said, "I didn't know that people would kill us."

"Oh, you didn't know," Jakob said. A guitar was heard. Everyone smiled, and knew what to say next.

"You better call somebody," they all said. Then the theme song for the New Age Outlaws played. After the song ended, Dave thanked Jakob for bringing Alvin and Brittany back, safely.

"No problem," Jakob said, "remember, at 12 PM tomorrow they need to be at the 12th precinct."

"I will," Dave said, "are you getting a room here?"

"No," Jakob said, "I'll sleep in my Hummer."

"I'll pay for you to stay in a room for the time you're here," Alvin said. Everyone looked at Alvin, amazed.

"You'd really do that, Alvin," Jakob asked, "because I watch a lot of the Nostalgia Critic."

"Yeah," Alvin said, "I don't want you to sleep in your car. I'm going to pay for you to sleep in a hotel room."

"This is to pay me back for saving your life, isn't it," Jakob asked.

"No, I'm doing this out of kindness," Alvin said, "I'll let you decide how Brittany and I should pay you back."

"Okay, I'll get a room for the night," Jakob said. Alvin looked at him in disbelief.

"Then how are you going to tell us about how Jesus Christ died on the cross for our sins," Brittany asked. Jakob was shocked, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Are you serious," Jakob asked, "you want to know more about Jesus Christ."

"Yeah," Brittany said, "I have a friend who needs some spiritual help."

"What's this friends name," Jakob asked.

"Brittany, before you answer that, I've got a question for Jakob," Simon said.

"Okay, ask it," Brittany said.

"What did the Nostalgia Critic say about the movie 'The Odd Life of Timothy Green' when he heard that the parents would make better mistakes," Simon asked.

"NO," Jakob said, and acted like he pulled something down, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Everyone was in shock.

"You don't make mistakes to make new ones, you make mistakes so you can learn from them," Jakob said, after he acted like he pulled something up.

"Now I have a question for him," Jeanette said.

"Ask it," Brittany said.

"What did the Nostalgia Critic say when he got done reviewing 'Batman & Robin' and why," Jeanette asked.

"The movie was one giant bat-bomb, because it was so terrible, so disgusting, so God awfully bad, that there is only one word that can discribe this, you want to know what that word is, I'll tell you," Jakob said, he then grabbed a nearby cane, "It's supercrapafuckerificexbialabullshit, a film so bad the censors really oughta go and pull it, sadly there's no other words that only rhyme with bullshit, supercrapafuckerificexbialabullshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, in other words, it's horrible." They were all in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, i know," Jakob said, "I need Jesus more than I have him now."

" So, Brittany, who's this friends name," Dave asked.

"Alexis Castle," Brittany said. Jakob looked like he'd been hit by a double-decker bus.

"I think I'll take that hotel room now," Jakob said. Jakob fainted and hit the floor, he couldn't believe what he heard, Alexis Castle needed help from the lord. What did Alexis do this time, Jakob thought, that was only the beginning. In the room next door, Ian Hawke had heard everything. He hired the hitman to kill Alvin and Brittany, and the hitman got arrested. This angered Ian so much that he plotted to kill Jakob, Dave, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. This was going to be a long week for them.

Chapter 2 is done, sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while. School went back in, and I was too busy doing chores my family told me to do. With that in mind, yes, I did quote the Nostalgia Critic. He actually said that about the movie 'Batman & Robin' to the fullest extent possible. I actually agree with him on that. Just don't mention the dreaded bat credit card around me. I might kill people in rage. So, until chapter 3, I'm out.


End file.
